


Last Friday Night

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Post-Canon, beach party, college age, drunken antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: It's Friday night- College Midterms are over and done with- its time to party- the night is young. Everything a guy could possibly want is here: Good music, free booze, and hot chicks. And yet Brick can't enjoy any of it - why? Oh it's simple... see... There's a reason "Miss Everything nice" just doesn't DRINK! :: REDS: Based on "Last friday Night" by Katy Perry::  Complete





	Last Friday Night

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night_

**-o-o-o-**

**[Butch Jojo has invited you to an event: TVSU' Boozin' on the Beach ]**

MID TERMS ARE OVER- PARTY TIME! Bring your own booze- we're just providing the Beach. Bring friends! With Booze!

_-Buttercup Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, Boomer Jojo, + 1,346 like this_

**Butch Jojo:** _Brick you are coming right man!? Where's your RSVP! It ain't a party without you!_

**Brick Jojo:** _Quit your whining moron- course I am! The night is young and the babes are hot- course I'll be there._

**Blossom Utonium:** _Your crudeness even online is astonishing Brick…._

**Brick Jojo:** _Aw who asked you! I certainly didn't! What are you even doing on this thread- it ain't like YOU'RE coming!_

**Butch Jojo:** _Uh actually Brick…._

**-o-o-o-**

"LOVE LOVE LOVE LA LA LA! LA LA ! MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!"

….He was going to kill him. He didn't know how. He didn't know when. But Brick Jojo _knew_ nonetheless that when he ever _found_ that cackling green eyed _demon_ otherwise known as his brother- he was going to _hill_ him.

Sure spiking the punch at the party- _sure_ that had sounded like a scream. Sure in any other case Brick would have _joined in_ \- but not tonight. Oh no. Cause see- somehow Brick's favorite summer activity- out to a party of booze and flirting with hot chicks willing to take their shirts off for a single one of his alluring and dazzling smiles- no see _that_ had been interrupted and _why!_

Because someone… a certain doofus with blue eyes and who did _not_ possess the fucking ability to say _NO_ to a bigger pair of blue eyes had gone and invited _them_ to Brick's sanctuary.

The Green one. Again not so bad. She hadn't batted an eye and just swiped a beer bottle from one of the gaping saps at her appearance- his brother come to think of it – and joined in. Again. Fine. Whatever- the more hot chicks the merrier! The Blue one- she was too busy sucking out Boomer's soul on the sand in that tiny bikini top and shorts- which was again fine. More than fine. Have fun you two crazy kids.

But what…. In all fucking… hell had _she_ been doing there!

He'd almost choked- okay let's face it he _had_ choked when Miss Priss- Miss "Everything Nice"- Miss I'm better than all you cretins bow before me!- Miss Fucking Blossom Utonium had ever sashayed by her sisters' sides. An uninvited, unwanted and certainly _unwelcome_ addition to the party guests! Party Guests that Brick himself had approved of- and then it came out that Boomer had wanted his blonde there. And Butch had jumped at the chance to see Buttercup Utonium in a bathing suit. And neither of those two somewhat tolerable Puffs would step foot out of their house without their third stick in the mud sister.

They either all went. Or none went.

And so the traitors too busy thinking with their dicks and not their brains had allowed it.

Without telling Brick.

Of course they had.

Cause they knew Brick's answer.

_HELL. NO._

"WHEEE! I'm an airplane! Wheeeee!"

… Death. Horrible death by impalement. Probably through his dick. Yeah. A good example of poetic justice.

"You're not an airplane- you're drunk. Now get down!"

Hot girls lining up for a chance to get naked in front of him. Hot girls letting Brick take shots off their tits. Hot girls not _this one_ in Brick's presence.

That should have been his night. But no! No here he was-.

"OOF!"

….Here he was making sure a barely legal Powerpuff Girl who had likely never taken a shot in her life didn't end up dying at his beach party while his brothers nailed her sisters. No doubt that had been moron number one's plan. Get the chaperone out of the way while he nailed the green one.

Yep. Course it was.

And now she was splayed on the floor- in those way too tight shorts and way too loose tee shirt which was also way too wet and revealed that way too pink bikini top underneath it in way too much detail.

Blossom Utonium didn't wear bikinis and daisy dukes. Blossom Utonium wore granny panties and shirts buttoned up to her chin and skirts up to her ankles.

"Hehehehe- sorry Bricks! Whoa when did you get a twin's?"

…. Again. His night. Ruined. Completely. He buzzed his lips. He knew there had to be a friend of her's somewhere- shockingly enough she _did_ have friends- numerous in fact- Brick was not one of them- he'd never had a desire to be- and this wasn't helping in any sort of way.

She bounced up- again he hated that shirt. Really _really_ hated it. And off she went again- joining in the party- phones up- blackmail opportunities abounded- did she even realize she was wasted to the point of no return? Oh wait of course she wasn't- when he had confronted her ten minutes ago over being a fucking idiot she had rather _angrily_ insisted all she'd had was the punch- because she didn't _drink!_

…and now Brick knew why.

There was obviously a _reason_ Miss Everything Nice didn't _DRINK!_

He saw a huddle of ladies giving him the eye- and the drunken moron had disappeared in the crowd again- well wasn't like he could be blamed for anything- he'd lost her…. No she wasn't _his_ responsibility- if her sisters had been _aware_ their sister had little to no tolerance for the shit than they should have taken _shifts_ watching her!

Or Buttercup could have told Butch to not even try it. But for all Brick knew she was right next to him pouring the concoction of rum, tequila and whatever booze they had mixed into the punch.

It was pretty potent- Brick had felt slightly buzzed himself when he'd taken a sip. But obviously Miss Everything Nice was completely ignorant of the signs- or she'd liked the taste- or she'd been distinctly uncomfortable with the amount of idiotic men staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

Who knew- who cared. Not Brick- nope- and now he was going to return to his own fun.

The girls all giggled and flirted with their hair and their boobs- the bikini tops were a medley of colors but no pink in sight- huh weird. He threw on his most charming smile,

"Sup ladies, enjoyin' the party?"

The answers were a mix of giggles and random words- ah well. Not the brightest but they were hot. Nice to look at, at least specially the redhead- judging from the roots it was fake but well… the night was young… and Brick did like a nice lil' redhead to make it better. He took a sip of his beer.

"So like… wanna get out of here handsome? I've been like- _dying_ to get to know you better."

"Have you now…? Hm guess that could be-."

"WHOOOOO! THIS IS FUN!"

"WHOO! GO UTONIUM! GO! GO!"

"DAYUM SHAKE THAT BOOTY!"

He blinked and almost chomped down on the bottle cap before he turned- silently writing his brothers' obituaries in his head and-

HOW THE FUCK DID SHE END UP ON TOP OF A TABLE!?

WHO GAVE HER THAT BEER BOTTLE?!

WHO THE FUCK IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WAS GIVING HER MORE LIQUOR!?

WHERE WAS THE SHIRT!?

The group of guys all with their phones up had surrounded her and he could almost feel the vein pop. His party was ruined. His brothers were going to die. Her sisters had better fucking run for ditching her… on him and just-.

"Scuse' me." He grunted and stalked over. Ignoring the whine that erupted behind him and the stamped foot. Ugh. Clingy. No thanks.

Blossom Utonium was completely out of control- the missing shirt was swinging around in her hand as she danced along- happy as a clam dancing on the table- red hair swinging- the ribbon missing- gone forever at this point….oh wait no… there it was: tied to her leg like a fucking garter- he felt more and more "veins" popping- fucking…. Hell.

No more alcohol. No more alcohol for miss "Everything nice" ever _AGAIN!_

Where the hell were her friends!? Her sisters!? Were they _enjoying_ the sight of Miss Goody Two Shoes making a fucking ass of herself!?

…. Okay if circumstances were better it would be slightly funny. If say this was at a small get together or whatever and she was surrounded by people who gave a shit about her. However this was a block party- a beach party- and half of those guys surrounding her weren't even from their college. Townsville U' was a pretty big one. Citysville U' wasn't that far away and many were notorious for crashing Townsville U' parties.

And Brick recognized that symbol on the hat of one of the ones _really_ sticking his phone in the throng and aw fuck his life. As much as he wasn't a fan of the girl on the clock- Brick also wasn't the type to let her be humiliated on social media- unless he was the one doing it. Except that shit was dirty- too dirty even for an evil villain of Townsville.

Morebucks had tried a social media smearing campaign once in high school: The other villains had been so disgusted they'd called her in for an official "reprimand"- even Him had chewed her out for going against "code"- when not in Supervillain uniform or whatever or on the "clock" then leave that shit behind.

Whatever she'd been a slutty bitch who no one missed. Her daddy bought her a place in one of those party schools somewhere across country and she was a sorority sister or whatever- Brick had hooked up with her once or twice but she was shitty in bed just like she was in life. No real loss to Townsville.

That frat was getting too close to the girl. And well Brick was off the clock per say. He pushed past the dumb asses not smart enough to just move when they saw him coming and the ringleader of the group was now at this point being helped up on the table by his buddies and that hand was wheedling a little too close to the thin strap of that top: They reeked of booze and were obviously party crashers- morons.

She was oblivious- dumb ass- lost in the music and the lights and likely having more fun now than she ever had in her sad twenty one years of life.

"Hey what gives- leggo!"

There was one. One glowing red eyed stare later the rest fled. He made sure to leave a well-aimed eye beam at the sneakers melting them into the ground- cue tripping- and- there went the phones flying off into the ocean. Oops. Brick's mistake.

No thank you's were given of course. She likely wasn't even aware of what had just happened. Nope she was too busy dancing along- shaking the ass and the tits like some kind of moron barely following the beat of the song-. He grabbed the shirt from her hand and shoved it at her. _That_ finally seemed to wake her up and she turned to him.

"Brick'sh? What's upppp?" She popped the "p" and grinned like an idiot. "Why aren't shyou danshin?"

He rolled his eyes and she yelped but not out of fear as much as surprise apparently because she then started to giggle like a moron when he hoisted her by the waist and planted her back on the ground while he set the table back to rights.

"Put the damn shirt on- you're going home- where are your-!"

And…. off she went again. This was ridiculous. This was- _where the fuck was she going now?!_

Rocks?! She could barely walk straight let alone _fly_ and now she was climbing fucking _rocks?!_

He looked behind him- no green or blue in sight. Fucking hell. He grit his teeth and gripped his cap. Well fine then. Just go off on some spelunking adventure- when she fell and hit her head maybe _that_ would sober her up! He was going to dance now- he was going to take shots now- he was going to-.

…. She was climbing up the damn rock. Why was she literally _climbing_!? She could _fly!_

…Fucking hell!

Blossom Utonium had been the scourge of his life since the very first moment he drew breath. She had been the bane of his entire _existence_ \- and she drove him crazy- fucking _insane_ all through school. Always acting like Miss perfect, always the top of everything- _everything_ – and she took no greater pleasure than _spoiling_ Brick's fun any damn chance she got!

Even _off_ the damn "villainy" clock and there were fucking _rules_ about that damn it! So even on his damn "day off" he'd have to worry about Miss Goody Two Shoes popping her damn nose in his damn face and ruining his day.

Just like now. He should have known. All he'd wanted was to dance, drink some booze, hang with some hot chicks and maybe hook up with a few and instead here he was- chasing after his inebriated dumb ass counterpart because otherwise he'd never hear the end of it from his brothers because they'd never hear the end of it from her _sisters_ if anything happened to Boozy Blossy over here!

Never was she going to be allowed to drink again. _Never._

She was a surprisingly able climber- and she was still spinning like a dumb ass- dancing away- at least she'd put the shirt back on. He set down and she still didn't look up. He growled.

"HEY!"

Was this chick still ignoring him!? The fuck man! This was ridiculous! Fucking hell- was this what booze did to people?!

Finally he heard the song end briefly and the obnoxious spinning stopped- and down on her ass she went- giggling away.

"You found me!"

…what?

More giggling, "I didn't think you'd follow meesh! Heheheeeee!"

Drunk and dumb. Goody. Brick's favorite combination.

"Yeah. Sure I followed you."

Her big eyes widened even more and she pouted, lip jutting out,

"Awww…. That means the games over! No fair!"

Game…? GAME!?

"Whaddya mean game!? You've been running around like a lunatic drunk out of your goddamn fucking mind causing trouble everywhere for the last fucking half hour and you're calling that a game!?"

"Hehehee! You should talkkks- you destroyed'sa the boardwalkkkk yearsish ago by takings those jets and boats and tankish! Members!"

…. Brick was a very foolish child. He would admit to this. And frankly it had been the bitch's fault. Not this one. The other one- with the bad hair. Fuck why Brick had ever touched her he'd never know. Red hair or not.

Fucking male hormones or some shit. And booze. Why did Brick drink again?

The drunkard was still beaming at him like a dumb ass. Vapid and glossy eyed- fuck. He knelt in front of her.

"Can you even stand or am I going to have to call a cab to get you home-?" He rolled his eyes. She frowned and then the music started up again and jumped up. Okay that answered that question- OOF!

"The hell are you doing!?"

"Dances with meesh! Live a littles!"

"The fuck!? You're telling _me_ to live a little Miss Goody Two shoes-!? Who the fuck do you think you-!?"

She had him in a bear hug around the waist- giggling away- dancing…or well failing really.

"Yeahhhh I knoooooowsh! That's whys I'm tellings you to dance with meeeeee nowwwws- cause you won't tomorrrowsa and I won'ts remembers anythings anyways but I reaaaaaaly wants to dance with youuuuu!"

He was silent.

"….Do you now?"

Her head was buried in his shirt.

"Uh huhs. My sisterssh- they always talks abouts how greats yoru brothers are'sh and you'rves always beens really really smartsa and cutesh and-."

"Wait…. Cute? Since when am I- how much did you _drink_ woman!?" This girl hated him. He was more than aware of this. The feeling was overwhelmingly mutual. He _knew_ this. He'd become resigned to-…. He _welcomed_ it he meant. Fuck what was in that punch- it was more potent than he thought- shit was this whole party going to end up getting their stomachs pumped?!

This one obviously was. She was completely out of her mind.

She was still rambling. "But I knows you don'ts likes meee and its okayyys cause I wouldn't likes me eithers- I knows you and Princesshesh had that icky _thing_ years ago- blehhhh- that made me madssss you can do bettersh than her!"

Well. Yes. Of course he could- but he had never been aware that… she had thought the same thing. She'd been… a distraction. Brick had a weakness for uh… redheads… what could he say.

He looked down and this redhead was still clutching him like a burr.

"Thanks for chasings that'sh creeps off." Another mumble. He froze. "I just wanted to looks sexxxxy and maybes you'd noticesh me if I didsh but Butterscup's always warneds meesh about creepshy guys like thatsa."

"Yeah…" He said slowly. "Super powers or not… guys still suck." Her grip tightened.

"You'sh don't suck." He stiffened more.

"You… don't really know me or else you wouldn't say that." She stumbled a bit and he grabbed her – steadied her- not a good idea to let her fall- she could hit her head and then the sight of both an intoxicated Puff going to the hospital to get her stomach pumped _and_ her having a head near split open… would end up on the front of the Tribune.

"You're niiiiiice." Another slur. "When you'resh not beings a villainsh… you're'sh being a nice guyyy…. I sawsh you give that kid helpsh with his kite in the treeeeeee."

He rolled his eyes. " I was in the middle of reading a biology textbook- the kid's screeching was breaking my concentration." Her grip tightened.

"Noooo- I sawsh youuuuu- you floated up and plopped it right out of the treeesh like-." She released him and floated ominously in the air- lopsided and like clockwork she stumbled again in air and down she went- he caught her- and her arms looped around his shoulders. "You'res a nasty villainsh… and I'm supposedsh to hatesh youuuu… but you'resh a nice onesh… a nice onsh… who's smartsh and my sistersh are likes in lovesh with yours brothers- even Butterschups- don't tells hers I tolds youuuu she'll killsh me!"

Well Butch would be thrilled. Boomer would be too. They knew that but having outside confirmation would likely make their day.

"You'resh… not a badsh guy."

"Yes I am. You're just drunk." He sighed.

"No I'ms nots- all I've hads is punchesh!"

"You've had Butch's special punch. I think there's a hint of Buttercup in there too. C'mon. It's not your fault."

Her eyes were wide.

"I don't wanna go yetsh."

"Blossom. You're drunk. You don't even know what you're doing. You won't remember anything-."

"… I won't?" She cocked her head. He sighed again and fanned himself idly with his hat,

"No Blossom you won't. No one at this party will likely either- I have no idea what Butch and Buttercup did to that punch but I can guarantee it wasn't legal."

She frowned, "That wasn'ts very nice of themsss."

"They're a horrible combination." He muttered. "And if they're smart they're hiding right now."

She giggled like a drunkard again, "Oooh scary-sh."

"Well seeing as they let you get so wasted you're willingly seeking out _my_ company." He muttered. "Butch is going to be lucky if he can still walk after I find him."

"Aww but you'res nice!"

"No. No I'm really not Blossom." He hissed. That thin little shirt wasn't doing anything to help this situation at all. She was soaked- she had gone for a dip in the ocean after all and that white matieral clung to her like a second skin- highlighting that scalding pink bikini underneath- since when did Blossom Utonium even _own_ a bikini anyway!? There was no way that was Buttercup or Bubbles' – both were… more endowed… than their elder sister.

And this is why Brick was by no means a _nice guy_ as this drunk fool persisted in claiming! Noticing his borthers' girlfriends assets was not… very respectable! It's why Brick ended up at these parties flirting with a bunch of loose chicks, taking shots off their tits – and hooking up with some random one at random intervals. Like how he'd done Princess. Not proud of that but hey- she was a redhead… and he'd always…sort of had this… thing for redheads.

Another redhead was looking right up at him- her huge pink eyes matching that damned bathing suit and just as glazed and glassy as any of the drunk chicks down there. She was completely out of her element- he could not _believe_ Bubbles and Buttercup had ever left her alone- hormones or not the fuck man! Even Brick knew better than _that!_

They were going to meet up with friends? Where were the friends!? How was she supposed to have found _anyone_ in this crowd!? College beach party at the local Frat house!? Were they nuts!?

She didn't belong here. She didn't even drink at Christmas parties- she'd made a face at the egg nog last year for God's sake. And this was why. She had no tolerance. She was too tiny- too trusting and too… _naïve_ to be left alone here.

And now look where she'd ended up. In the lair of the beast. The worst of them all. Alone. Too drunk to fight back or even know she needed to. She was holding him too tight, rambling nonsense about how he was a "nice" guy and she'd just wanted him to "notice her"- Why!? How could he _not_ have noticed her!?

She'd walked in and he'd almost felt sick to his stomach at the mere thought- the _thought_ alone of that chick- infuriating and bitchy as she was- but the fact remained that chick was a knockout and she was naïve about a shit ton of things they didn't teach in books and worse… she really _was_ "everything nice".

Bubbles for all her "jolly" nature had a head on her shoulders- Boomer stuck by her but it wasn't necessary- the girl took her liquor like a champ and fit right in with the boozy crowd. A real party girl at times.

Buttercup obviously fit right in- had more or less helped plan the damn night- and come to think of it… spiking the punch… that _screamed_ Green Puff. She'd been the one responsible for the rum ending up in the punch in Junior Prom. She and Butch had both come up with that scheme. And on drinking nights at the observatory he'd seen her taking the shots like a champ at Butch's side.

Blossom had no business here. She was nothing but tender "meat" to these hounds. Her scent had likely put them all into a frenzy the moment she had strolled in.

How could Brick not have seen her?

Maybe his reaction had prompted her retreat to the damn punch bowl- maybe he should have kept an eye on her- openly scoffed at Bubbles' already slightly slurred reassurances that Blossom knew where she was supposed to meet them all.

His eyes drifted down again- that mess of red hair was everywhere- the bun she'd had it in was gone forever- that ruby red make shift garter on her leg… he took a deep breath.

"We need to get you home." He murmured.

She tightened her grip instead. "I don't wants to go homes."

"Blossom." Damn his voice. Damn that fucking gravel! He was not supposed to talk like that to his counterpart! "Blossom you need to let go."

"No."

"I'm not a nice guy Blossom. You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying- I highly doubt you're even aware of who you're talking-."

"Brick."

That frog in his throat was massive. He'd heard her say his name like that once. Once a long time ago before he'd woken up and angrily thrown that damn thought into the deepest darkest reaches of his brain where it belonged and would never come out again!

God damn it why did she have to be a redhead!

"…. You're drunk." He said slowly. She was pressing herself against him like one of those chicks down there had- but… it didn't feel the same. No. No it did not. She had to let go. She had to let go _now!_ " Blossom. Blossom listen to me-." God damn it super strength! Was he going to need a crowbar!? Fuck he didn't even know where he was supposed to-!

Everything nice. Bane of his existence. Scourge of his life.

Leg trailing up his waist- hand trailing down over his chest- fuck. Shit. Bad. Bad.

"Drunk." He hissed, "You're drunk!"

"But I wanna's touchs you'sh. It's not fairsh… other girls can touchs you'sh. Why can't I'sh? "

And _that_ didn't help this situation.

"Because-!" He finally managed to push her slightly back- breathing heavily as he did so… "Because you… aren't… other… girls." He said slowly.

_And I don't want you to be like them._

Her eyes were wide and her lip was trembling- aw fuck. Fuck. Alcohol made people emotional- shit if she started to cry or something- he'd-!

"…. I'm… sorry'sh." A little whimper but she backed away regardless. "I'm just… dumb."

"You're not dumb… you're drunk. There's a difference-."

"No. No'sh I am's. Stop beings so nice'sh. You don't haves to be'sh sho nice. I just wanted you'sh… to notice me'sh but it was'sh dumb. I got scared'sh. So I dranks all that punch… those girls were all around you and you were lookings' at them like you never looks at me'sh… and-."

Her little fists balled. And her eyes for a moment seemed to focus.

"I just wanted you to look at me." She whispered- not a slur in her voice at that moment. She turned then. Stumbling but managing to walk straight- ish.

She wouldn't remember a thing. She'd react with _horror_ when the inevitable videos and pictures surfaced. She'd deny anything- would likely swear off booze for the rest of her life – thankfully and not a bad idea to be honest- but…

She froze like he had struck her- when he took hold of her shoulder. Glossed eyes… focused eyes… something in between stared back at him. That frog was almost choking him at this point- he must have sounded like some kind of beast with that growl of her name- he swallowed- this wasn't his normal kind of redhead. This wasn't some chick who he could… just walk away from.

Or just let her walk away from...him.

Never had been. The scourge of his life. The bane of his existence. Those pink eyes had invaded his vision- no matter which redhead he brought to bed- for a brief moment they'd have those pink eyes- or were wearing that ever there stupid ribbon. His villainy would fill him with a thrill- when he came face to face with that determined look- his smirk would slide on his face- his loot or whatever evidence of his crime would be dangled in the middle of them both- their battles weren't physical anymore- so much as a grand show- the greatest tourism magnet the city could ask for- the thrills- the show- their audience was always engrossed:

On the clock- their individual uniforms on- his brothers and her sisters at the end of those grand performances wouldn't wait long after- sometimes an hour- sometimes less – flying off at the end of the day together. It was like a farce- a circus. The villainy and superheroes- a constant stalemate. A game.

Didn't matter who it was… when it was…

Boomer had been in love- practically from first sight come to find out but what little boy barely an hour old knew what to make of those feelings- none of course and so he'd acted out- and when he had finally figured out what those weird feelings had been- older and somewhat wiser- arguably- the impulsive kid had acted again.

Butch had taken longer- high school: But the rough edged Powerpuff Rebel had intrigued him enough to shed the villain uniform off one night and examine her when the heroic uniform was missing.

Brick had never been so foolish. He'd known the stakes. He'd known the rules. He was above the rules in most cases but he chose… to follow these. He didn't' know why. He still didn't.

She'd never given hints to it. Taken her role as leader seriously- just like he did. Just because their siblings… it wasn't like the same thing happened with them- tch. She was a goody two shoes who happened to have a pretty face and red hair- long soft red hair that if Brick ever managed to get his hands on it however briefly sometimes… yes he'd linger… holding it for too long and-.

They were off the clock. There was no emergency and no crime being committed. They were just… two young people – one albeit drunk off her ass- but… they were off the clock now.

The song was slower but at this point she wasn't really capable of keeping a rhythm going on anyway, her arms went around his waist again- he'd never really realized before how short she was compared to him- on the clock heights didn't really matter- as much as speed and dexterity- outmaneuvering and outsmarting the other. A constant game. Never really having a clear winner…

So maybe that punch had been more potent than he'd thought- the few cups he'd had of it had gotten to him after all.

Why else was he ignoring the rest of the party down there- with the hot chicks and their fake red hair ready to have fun no questions asked… and instead he was just standing here- holding the one redhead he wasn't… really supposed to…

"Tomorrow's I won't remembers a things will I?" She whispered. He shook his head.

"You'll be lucky if you remember even walking in the party to begin with." His chin rested on the very crown of her head- and that goddamned red hair was as soft and silky… as he'd always figured it was.

"So… whats… what do we…do?" She slowed her speech down- finally aware of the slur maybe.

"We just keep dancing." Her hold tightened. "Just keep dancing the memory away Babe."

"You…haven't…called me that… in a long time'sh. Bet all the girlsh love it when you calls them that'sh."

That slur was cutting into him. But hey… she wasn't going to remember a thing. All bets were off at this point weren't they…

"You're the only one I've ever called Babe, Blossom Utonium." A giggle. Drunken but…cute at the same time. He was the worst.

"Really?" She looked up at him- eyes shining. His chest jolted. The frog was crawling back up. He swallowed it down.

Drunk. She wouldn't remember a thing. Sure enough she was slowing down- the alcohol was making its way out of her system and so were its effects.

He brushed her hair away from her face, and nodded, "Yeah." Her eyes were still shining before they closed and leaned in-.

He stopped her.

He didn't know why. But he did. She wouldn't remember anything. _Anything._ He'd hooked up with so many girls- locking lips and playing tongue hockey- clothes off or on depending on the circumstances. So what was so different about…?

She looked just as confused- and more so when his finger pushed her back gently from him.

"No Blossom." His voice was a graveled mess. He was pathetic. He was buzzed. She was intoxicated. It wasn't like she was ripping her clothes off and demanding he fuck her right then and there- it was a little kiss- a little chaste peck on the mouth – she was looking for- something completely forgettable even without the gallons of booze going through her system at the moment.

"But…?"

He shook his head again. Firmly. His head was pounding. Fucking hell. Fucking booze. Stupid… he was never drinking again. Nope. It made him do… stupid shit like this.

"I…. I s-see.."

"Not like this." Another damn strand of red hair was in her face- he brushed it away. Her eyes were growing more and more heavy lidded. Pretty soon she'd be out for the count.

"W-Why?"

…Fuck it. She was too drunk to remember anyway…. May as well say it.

"Because…the first time I ever kiss you… I want you sober enough to remember it."

Her gasp was small- and short. Those big eyes finally rolled up and down she went- the last of the booze sending her to dreamy bye land. He caught her easily. She was snoring lightly- well who'd have thought… Miss Perfect… snored… like a normal person.

Who'd have…. Thought.

The shock of red ribbon on her leg was coming loose. He frowned and saved it from blowing away from the snoring young woman before he shoved it in his pocket and scooped her up.

Yep… party's over alright…

Brick was never drinking again.

**-o-o-o-**

She was never drinking again. She was never going partying again. She was never letting her sisters brow beat her into agreeing to said drinking parties _again._

Her head was still killing her. She wanted to puke still- Buttercup had been so apologetic she'd been near tears- she'd had no idea her little prank was going to go so far. Tch. Butch was a terrible influence on her. He'd apologized too- and had apparently been nice enough to have gone through social media and threatened as legally as possible every possible person who may have had video and or photographic evidence of her… hijinks.

Whatever they were. She had no memory of them. None. She was dreading school tomorrow. Classes. A few people around campus had stared at her agog- a few snickers in their wakes. Ugh. Drinking. What was the big appeal? She certainly saw none. Oh her head.

Oh yes. Her ribbon was also missing. Gone forever. Her sisters didn't remember seeing it. It was likely gone with the rest of Blossom's memory of that night. Wonderful. Fabulous.

Never… drinking… _again!_

At least the coffee shop was still open on Sundays. This right here- _this_ was the only "buzz" Blossom Utonium would henceforward ever put in her system. Yes. Yes it was.

The barista made her coffee silently- vaguely she remembered maybe seeing the redhead at the party- briefly- the girl had been throwing herself at…well you know who and ugh. She didn't remember much but she did remember being _yelled_ at for having the "nerve" to be there and then she'd retreated to the punch bowl like some kind of… ugh.

His fault. All his fault. She buzzed her lips. Odious… fool.

The girl certainly looked smug. Most likely had ended up in bed with the jack ass- he had no shame. She was a fool if she actually thought she'd get a call back. Well it didn't look like an afterglow so much as being an artificial example of far too much bronzer but hey- Blossom wasn't an expert with make up anyway. She wore enough to look awake. That was all.

She settled in the booth and ignored the purposeful misspelling of her name on the cup- that one had never liked her for some reason and today seemed especially vengeful. She took a quick sip of her coffee… _ugh_ – just as she expected- no sugar or mocha flavoring whatsoever. With a sigh she got back up- the smirking witch returned to her phone. Likely still waiting for that phone call that would never come.

The door chimed as she went to make the coffee she had paid to have done for her: at least the coffee shop was more than aware some of its employees were well… not ones to give a shit and left out all the essentials for customers to add and see fit.

Obnoxious high pitched giggling filled the café and from the corner of her eye she saw the girl pull her shirt down and further expose her chest. Ugh. No respect. Have at it fool.

Two spoons of sugar, a slight stirring of mocha, another pinch of cream and-.

"How's your head?"

She near dropped the spoon- well she did but it was caught smoothly by a super powered hand. The barista snorted and continued to lean over the counter. So she had been there. Goody. There went Blossom's favorite coffee shop.

"It's fine." She murmured and avoided his gaze like the plague. At least it was a quick fix this time- unless she'd spit in her coffee…. But Blossom was too tired to care. Let her spit- maybe it would be on camera and she'd get the brat fired.

She turned away from the foolish flirting going on behind her- the girl seemed incapable of speaking outside of an obnoxious _giggle_ at the moment and his own smooth answers were enough to make her teeth grit.

Oh well. Let them make their jokes- Blossom was human. She'd made a mistake. She didn't remember anything but her sisters had brought her home and so nothing bad had occurred. Case closed. She was lucky- she was extraordinarily lucky. Lesson Learned. Move on.

The chair screeching in front of her broke her out of her thoughts. She stiffened. What was he…

"I don't remember giving you permission to sit there." She said as coldly as she could muster.

"You don't remember a lot of things it seems."

…Oh God. That smirk boded ill for her… and her reputation. The barista was slamming glasses and glaring at them both now. Ugh.

"One of your jilted conquests I imagine." She muttered and took a sip of her coffee. He shrugged.

"I talked to her a bit at the party yeah but I got distracted. Looks like I dodged a bullet- seems the clingy type." He murmured. She sniffed imperiously.

"Yes because the idea of a girl wanting more than a one night stand… horrifying I can imagine." He snorted and she felt her lip curl. He leaned over. She leaned back. "So… not planning a heist or some other way of annoying me today Rowdyruff?"

"It's Saturday. And I'm slightly hung over. As are my brothers and your sisters. It's a truce day me thinks." He steepled his fingers, " Before you ask- yes I managed to get Butch to tell me _exactly_ what he put in that punch bowl… to be brutally honest I'm shocked you're conscious this early in the morning."

She bristled, "very funny it's almost noon." She hissed. His face was sober.

"No I'm serious… I let him have it this morning. Buttercup too- not to step on any of Miss Perfect's toes or anything but your sister was just as responsible-."

"I'm aware. She knows this. I let both her and Butch know of this. Not to step on the "bludgeoner's" toes of course."

_Sip._

"Sometimes it's necessary to hear it from someone other than the normal source for it to sink in." He said idly. "So… nothing eh? No memory whatsoever?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I remember being yelled at by a certain Rowdyruff Boy for… what was it now… ah yes – "having the _nerve_ to come and show my prissy miss-."

He put a hand up. "I had too much to drink. I'm sorry. It was uncalled for. Fuck my head hurts."

Her cup almost shattered. She blinked. And blinked again. A third time for good measure. "I'm sorry… can you repeat that?"

"Fuck my head hurts?" He said slowly.

"No… the other… thing… you just…apologized…?"

His eyes widened somewhat and he took a slow sip of his own mug.

"…Yeah and?" He finally murmured.

"… But you don't…" She trailed before she took another quick sip. "I mean…"

She heard a slight clicking and the redheaded barista glowered down at her before flashing Brick a smile. "So… even though we were so _rudely_ interrupted last night Brick-." Another pointed look in her direction. Huh…? "I'm totally about to go on my break so… I mean… I'll be out back…" Another "sultry" look and another triumphant (?) look in Blossom's direction. What…? Again what was up with-?

Brick rolled his eyes, "Alright then Chloe." He took another sip. Ugh. Pig. She sauntered out. He continued drinking his coffee.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to-?"

"No." He shrugged, "I don't do fakes."

She blinked. "Pardon?"

"Her hair." He shrugged. "It's a bad dye job the likes I've never seen- so…"

"That's terribly shallow of you."

"Every guy has a type Babe." He said simply. "Mine's a natural redhead."

"Tch oh yes and I'm sure you-." She froze. "What… did you just call me?"

His smirk seemed to fade and he suddenly took a big chug out of what was… his near empty cup. He set it down and suddenly… he wasn't smirking anymore. His face was sober… serious even.

"You heard me." He said quietly and then seemed to look at her cup. Also near empty.

"Are you…, feeling alright? You said you were hung over should I… I have some water in my bag I can-."

"No need. I'm hung over but… nothing I can't handle." She gulped. She didn't know why but… - "you know though… I think I'm done with the partying scene for a bit- last night got pretty crazy." He shook his head. She flushed.

"Yes… I've had my fill of them as well… probably for the rest of my-."

"Nah… don't say that-just take a break for a bit is all… like I'm doing you know. I uh… started thinking about some shit last night you know. Life and all that… booze can do that… make you… think things… admit things… even… that you never wanted to." Again avoiding her gaze. She frowned.

"I've…heard that alcohol can make you… truthful." She murmured. "Yes."

"Yup."

"Uh huh."

Their cups were empty. That was that then.

"Well… nice talking to you Brick…" She stumbled. He was still looking at her oddly. She gulped. "I um-."

Her voice trailed- and her jaw dropped. The shock of red on the table… her ribbon! Wait… why had he had her-!?

" _I just wanted you to notice me…"_

Oh…. Oh…dear…. _GOD!_

Her eyes went wide and her hands went to her mouth- he was silent.

"Brick… I- I- please don't tell anyone-!"

Another hand up, "Like I said Blossom… it wasn't your fault." He sighed. "Forget it- it never happened barely anyone remembers a thing- tch the nights a big blur for me too you know." Another shrug. She exhaled.

Oh thank…God?

She tied the ribbon back where it belonged and she saw him give a slight nod, her cheeks warmed.

"Thank you…" She murmured. "You didn't have to-."

Another shrug. "I saw it and grabbed it- wouldn't be good to have ti trampled by a bunch of drunk morons."

"…No… I suppose it wouldn't." She wrung her hands and then held her brow. This headache was atrocious. He flinched.

"You…should make sure you have a good breakfast… lunch… whatever after nights like that. Keep hydrated and… you probably lost… everything in your stomach this morning…right?"

She frowned, "Yes… that wasn't pleasant. Thanks so much for the reminder." She drawled.

"First hangovers always suck."

"Why are you assuming this was my first hangover?" Cad. His eyebrow shot up.

"Cause…it…is?" He was silent. "Isn't…it?"

She snorted. Typical. "My first hang over occurred when I was sixteen. We raided the gang green gang's hideout but they had already fled- however Buttercup found the box of beer or whatever- she decided to partake of it- Bubbles was curious and seeing as the Professor wasn't home that night we flew it home and drank all of it- I don't see the appeal of it at all.. it tasted awful."

"It's an… acquired taste…. You're telling me… you… _you_ Blossom Utonium got _wasted_ underage y stealing some criminal's beer!"

"You seem so shocked."

"Not… very everything nice of you."

She snorted, "There's still some spice in me Mr. Jojo. There's plenty you don't know about me."

Silence. Well. This was interesting she supposed. Her head was still pounding but… the coffee at least made her feel more well… awake and-.

She swallowed the _eep_ that threatened to escape her when his hand suddenly rested on her's. The gasp was harder but she managed to swallow that too.

"Guess there is…" he murmured. His voice… she swallowed a third time. "Listen… seeing as I… owe you for inadvertently getting you wasted last night… let me make it up to you?"

"How?" She squeaked. Damn it.

"Lunch?"

Silence. Her gaze drifted to the back door where Chloe or whoever was probably still waiting. Then back at the Rowdyruff Boy in front of her.

….Well…it _was_ the weekend. And he himself had called it a…truce day.

"I suppose… that… would be okay?" His mouth curled into that crooked smile before they both stood and sauntered out. "So Brick… what… _did_ happen last night anyway?" She murmured. "Buttecup and Bubbles won't tell me _anything_ and well you're certainly not one to spare me any details… so…"

He snorted, " Babe… trust me it's over and done with. Forget about it." He waved if off.

"That's… not making me feel better." She muttered. " And again with the "Babe" –what's that about?"

He stopped and threw her a smile over his shoulder, " Like I said… last night got me thinking about some crazy shit…" He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His grin grew. " I intend to follow up with it at some point."

Her heart was pounding. She… she didn't know why. She tucked that same strand further behind her ear, " "I… I see? Um… Brick… are you… are you _sure_ nothing… really that big a deal happened last night… because… your behavior is… making me think um… otherwise-? I didn't… oh I don't know…s-say anything to you did I?"

More horrifying silence. He shrugged and then his arm was around her shoulders and she was brought closer to him,

"Nah. Like I said- nothing too unusual in the scheme of everything but you know I have to admit…" They were nose to nose and she balled her fists- her cheeks burned. The _eep_ that escaped her was shameful really.

"A-Admit what? Brick what happened last night!?" She yelped.

His look was devious, " Nothing Babe… just… you know… you've got pretty good rhythm for a drunk… not many people would be able to balance on a table _that_ small." He snickered and ruffled her hair with a wink.

Table? ….TABLE!?

"T-Table?! What do you mean table?! Brick what do you-mmph!?"

…. He was infuriatingly good at this. Brief and chaste as it…was… what was she talking about again?

His look was… the butterflies in her stomach only grew as his thumb caressed her cheek in a little circle.

"Heh… told you you'd remember it." Another wink before he sauntered in front of her- whistling as he went – oh so proud of himself and…

Wait…

"Remember… remember what? Brick-… Brick you said you didn't remember anything either!? Brick what happened last night!? BRICK! BRICK JOJO YOU COME BACK HERE! BRICK!"

**-o-o-o-**

**Butch Jojo invited you to an event: TVSU' End of Year night**

CLASSES ARE OVER- PARTY TIME! Bring your own booze- we're just providing the Beach. Bring friends! With Booze!

_Buttercup Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, Boomer Jojo + 1,346 liked this_

**Butch Jojo:** _Aw c'mon bro LAME! Why ain't you comin!?_

**Brick Jojo:** _Cause I have better things to do._

_Blossom Utonium likes this_

**Butch Jojo:** _Like what!?_

**Blossom Utonium:** _Me._

_Buttercup Utonium + Bubbles Utonium like this_

**Butch Jojo:** _...Oh well can't argue with that._

**_-o-o-o-_ **

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday Night_

**-o-o-o-**

_Fin_


End file.
